


Helounor is Real

by annewithane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/pseuds/annewithane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt from londongtipton ::<br/>eleanor invites harry over for a slumber party but it’s actually an intervention hosted by louis and eleanor because harry has stolen too many children from their mothers but halfway through the intervention they realize how hot harry looks and forget about everything and buy pizza and have a 12 hour long three some</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helounor is Real

“Hey baby, what are you doing tonight?” Eleanor whispers incredibly seductively into the microphone of her iPhone 6 with bread wrapped around it as a phone protector. She needs to get a new slice of bread everyday because she can’t help herself from eating the bread every day. She is on the couch next to Bruce, her dog.

“Hey baby.” Harry answers on the other end of the phone line. Eleanor assumes he is attempting to be as seductive as Eleanor. At least he tried. 

“Harry, answer my question.”

“Yes.” 

Harry is on speaker so Louis, who is in the same room as Eleanor right now because they are petting their dog Bruce, hears when Harry responds to Eleanor’s question as to what he was doing tonight with yes. “What are you talking about?” Louis puts a lot of emphasis on the word are. “You do talk some shit.” 

“Harry,” Eleanor sighs while petting her dog Bruce, “would you like to come over tonight for a slumber party?” Eleanor interrupts Louis, but not really because he had already finished his sentence. 

“Every day with you is a slumber party El.” Harry says. Eleanor think she can hear Harry whisking in the background. 

“Harry shut the fuck up and be at my house at eight pm.” Eleanor tells Harry with attitude when to come to her house. Louis continues to pet Eleanor and his dog Bruce but temporarily zones out when he catches sight of the picture of Harry and David Beckham on the fridge that Eleanor hanged up.

“Eleanor you know I have yoga until eight.” Harry whines.

Louis is back in the conversation, he doesn't want to get hard in front of his and Eleanor’s dog, Bruce. “Well H, come once your class is over.”

“But it is hot yoga, I might be sweaty.” Louis laughs at Harry but the sentence seems to make his boy react. 

Eventually the three people, Eleanor, Harry, and Louis, make a decision for Harry to come whenever the fuck he can.

Harry spends his entire yoga class very excited for Eleanor’s slumber party. Last slumber party she had, Eleanor tattooed her face onto Harry’s nipples, all four of them. Eleanor tattooed her face four times on Harry’s body over her nipples.

Harry arrives outside of Eleanor’s house at 8:18 but doesn't enter her house until 8:34 because Harry has to calm himself down after crying over how late he is to arrive to Eleanor’s slumber party. After he stops crying he walks up to Eleanor’s house. Harry has nothing in his hands but his pink blanket wit circles. Harry didn't bring any PJs because he doesn't wear PJs to bed. Harry sleeps naked.

*dark harry activates* Harry walks in without knocking because him and Eleanor and that close *dark harry deactivates*. 

Harry finds Eleanor in her dining room. In the dining room, there is a table, to dine on. She is sitting on the dining room table, in her dining room, with Louis. Bruce is nowhere in sight. On the table, in the dining room, is a series of photographs. Harry recognizes the people in the photographs. On the far left is Lottie, then Fizzy, then Phoebe, then Daisy, then Ernest aka macklemore, then Doris, then Tina, then Gretchen. 

“Harry…” Eleanor attempts to begin speaking to Harry but she fails. Her and Louis look grim.

“What’s this El?” Harry asks Eleanor using her nickname El.

“Harry…” Eleanor tried again because she is stubborn but she also fails because Harry appears to be stubborn as well.

“Lou?” Harry’s confusion is obvious in his confused tone. 

“Harry…” Louis trails off, he wasn’t about to start speaking anymore, he just likes saying Harry’s name.

“You’re making the tears fall down like the showers that are british.” Louis and Eleanor are not sure what Harry is saying. There are no (and the) tears stream[ing] down [his](my) face.

“Sit down Harry.” Louis tells Harry. Louis and Eleanor both pull out a seat for Harry to sit down in. They both sit on either side of Harry. 

“This has gone too far Harry.” Eleanor says with her British accent because she was born somewhere in Britain.  
Harry is between Eleanor and Louis. Louis’ hand rests on Harry’s right thigh because he is on Harry’s right side. Eleanor’s hand rests on Harry’s left thigh because she is on Harry’s left side. 

“This is an intervention Harry, not a slumber party. Harry, you have stepped over too many boundaries.” Louis pauses fining it a tad hard to continue. “Harry you must stop stealing our mothers babies.” Louis starts to rub his hand on Harry’s thigh to comfort him. Only to comfort him. Louis can tell he is nervous because they are soul mates. Being soul mates is not the same thing as being boyfriends. 

“You can’t go around stealing peoples children.” Eleanor says. She rubs her hand on harry’s thigh as well. Not because they are soul mates but because she likes the friction. Harry seems to understand. “Harry this might be easier if you take off your pants.” Harry seems to agree because he stands up to take off his pants. While Harry takes off his pants Louis and Eleanor exchange a look that says Harry is really hot right now. 

“Harry we are going to order a pizza right now.” Louis says once Harry sits down in his seat with no pants on.   
Eleanor orders a cheese pizza because it is her favourite and doesn't give a fuck what Harry and Louis want. While they wait for the pizza, Louis picks up Harry, the half naked guy, and lies him on Eleanor’s dining room table. Louis turns on the song Act My Age and him and Eleanor perform a striptease for Harry, the half naked guy, on the table. Once the doorbell rings Eleanor goes to answer the door in Harry and Louis’ boyfriend shirt. The door opens to Lewis Jones. This is when Eleanor makes the quick and problematic decision to steal the pizza. Rich from someone who just hosted an intervention for someone to stay stealing babies. Eleanor takes the pizza and shuts the slams the door on Lewis Jones face.

Eleanor comes back to her dining room to find that Louis is fingering himself with his fingers. “Let’s have a three some.” Eleanor says. Louis says yes with his fingers in his butt. Harry agrees as well.

Eleanor smiles. “Louis , don’t you think we should find a seat to eat this pizza.” 

Louis smiles back.

Harry just smiles.

Eleanor and Louis find a place to eat. While eating. Harry gets something to eat. Everyone is naked.

Eleanor sits her vagina on Harry’s face. Louis sits his fingered butt hole on Harry’s cock. 

Louis and Eleanor eat the pizza while Harry eats out Eleanor and Louis rides Harry’s penis. Eventually Louis and Eleanor are full. Louis’ ass is also full. Louis and Eleanor’s stomachs are full so they take the rest of the pizza and spread it all over Harry. Much to Harry’s dismay this requires them to get off his face and dick. Once Harry is coated in greasy cheese and tomato sauce Eleanor and Louis lick it all off the boy except for the part on Harry's dick. They admire the pizza sauce on Harry’s dick and play rock paper scissors to see who gets to blow harry. But not really blow him, give him a blow job, which means sucking, so the opposite of blowing.

Eleanor wins so Eleanor sucks Harry off while Louis fucks Harry’s face aka mouth. 

Eventually Harry and Louis and Eleanor stand up on top of the table, right on the table, in Eleanor’s dining room. Harry stands in front of Eleanor and Louis stands behind Eleanor. Harry fucks her vagina and Louis fucks her asshole. And every hour they change position. Sometimes Harry takes the front if Louis gets a bit tired, because this threesome is very long, Harry will go behind and thrust enough for Louis to feel the friction. But it’s all for Eleanor. 

This amazingly enough last for twelve hours. Everyone just thrusting their hips around. For twelve hours.  
Louis and Harry and Eleanor are lying down on the dining room floor. During their three some they fell off the table. They are now on the floor fucked out from being fucked. It’s nine in the morning, twelve hours after they began their three some, on the floor.

Louis is the first to get up and put on his One Tree Hill underwear. 

“You look hot.” Says Harry.

“Thanks Harry, but whatever this was is over. This has to end. We are friends."

"Friends don't treat me like you do Louis." Harry stands up.

Eleanor stands up. "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood...blood screaming inside you to work its will."

Harry has started to tear up. "Thanks El. Oh and Happy birthday to you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> cred to ed and spike


End file.
